Voyager- Tränen
by CrazyDuo
Summary: Janeway wird auf einer Außenmission schwer verletzt...lest um herauszufinden wie es weiter geht...


Autors Note: Die Voyager und alle Charaktere gehören Paramount Pictures. Anneka Janeway ist unsere Erfindung und wird euch durch mehrere Geschichten begleiten, obwohl wir mittlerer Weile gegen eine Beziehung von Janeway und Chakotay sind. Wir wünschen Janeway nichts böses, wir hatten nur gerade eine Depriphase. Viel Spaß beim lesen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voyager: Tränen  
  
Chakotay atmete tief durch. Verstohlen schob er seine Hand in die Tasche und fühlte die kleine Schatulle. Sie enthielt einen Ring. Er wusste, sein Vorhaben war sehr gewagt, doch er musste es tun. Jetzt oder nie, dachte der Erste Offizier der Voyager, und räusperte sich vernehmlich. Dann stand er auf. Sofort hatte er die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Brückencrew. Janeway sah zu ihm auf und öffnete den Mund, um eine Frage zu stellen. Doch Chakotay kam ihr zuvor. Er sagte: "Kathryn, wir sind jetzt schon so lange zusammen." Nach diesen Worten ging er vor ihr auf die Knie. Auf der Brücke hätte man jetzt eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Alle starrten wie hypnotisiert auf die beiden führenden Offiziere der Voyager."Daher wollte ich dich fragen...," Nun zog er die Schachtel mit dem Ring aus der Tasche und hielt sie Janeway hin. "Ob du meine Frau werden willst?" Janeway war so perplex, dass sie erst nicht reagierte. Dann rief Lieutanent Paris: "Nun sagen sie schon ja." Kathryn sah ihm tief in die Augen und nickte. "Ja", hauchte sie. Chakotay erhob sich nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie. Alle auf der Brücke anwesenden Offiziere begannen zu klatschen. Am lautesten natürlich Tom Paris, der die Anderen triumphierend angrinste, als wolle er sagen: "Ich hab's ja gleich gewusst."   
  
Ein Schrei schreckte Janeway aus ihrem Schlaf. Sie sah sich verwirrt um. Chakotay neben ihr schlief immer noch friedlich. Seufzend erhob sie sich und ging zu der Wiege im anderen Zimmer. Tom Paris und B´Elanna hatten etliche Replikatorrationen geopfert, um ihr und Chakotay die Wiege zur Hochzeit zu schenken. Dass war mittlerer Weile ein Jahr her. Seit einem Monat benutzten sie, die eigentlich als Scherz gedachte Wiege tatsächlich. Janeway beugte sich über ihre Tochter, die jetzt, als sie das Gesicht ihrer Mutter wahrnahm, fröhlich anfing zu glucksen. Lächelnd nahm sie Anneka auf den Arm. Janeway und Chakotay hatten Seven of Nine als Patin für ihr Kind ausgewählt, und ihm auch ihren Namen gegeben. Eigentlich war die Taufe erst in einer Woche, aber natürlich war der Name, oder die Bezeichnung, wie Seven es nannte, für das Baby schon entschieden.   
Anneka war wieder eingeschlafen, und Kathryn legte das Baby vorsichtig wieder zurück in das Bettchen. Müde und leise ging Janeway wieder ins Bett, dort lag ihr Mann auf der Seite, und grinste. "Nächstes mal schaust du nach unserer Tochter, verstanden?" Flüsterte sie im Befehlston. "Jawohl Captain." Kurz darauf waren sie wieder eingeschlafen.   
  
Kathryn Janeway erwachte, als sie jemand sanft an der Schulter rüttelte. Verwirrt blinzelte sie die Müdigkeit fort. Sie blickte in das Gesicht ihrer Tochter Anneka. Die Kleine war jetzt schon zwei Jahre alt. Janeway sah auf die Uhr, und stellte fest, dass ihre Schicht bereits vor zwanzig Minuten begonnen hatte. Seufzend erhob sie sich und fragte sich, warum Chakotay sie nicht geweckt hatte. Von ihm fehlte jede Spur. Er war sicherlich bereits auf der Brücke. Sie zog ihre Uniform an. Egal wo sie sich auch hinbewegte, Anneka folgte ihr überall hin. Das Türsignal ertönte. Janeway rief: "Herein." Naomi Wildmann betrat das Quartier. Anneka quietschte vor Freude und lief auf das Mädchen zu. "Hallo Anneka. Wie geht es dir?" "Gut geht's mir. Naomi gehen wir Kadis- kot spielen?"   
Janeway hatte die ganze Szene mit einem Lächeln beobachtet. Jetzt sagte sie. "Na dann, viel Spaß. Aber ärgert Neelix nicht so sehr." "Nein Captain." Antwortete Naomi. Sie nahm Anneka an die Hand. Die Kleine drehte sich noch mal um und meinte: "Tschüß Mami." Damit verließen die Beiden das Quartier. Janeway war froh, dass sich Naomi um Anneka kümmerte, wenn sie auf der Brücke war. Die Beiden wuchsen auf wie Schwestern. Plötzlich tönte Chakotays Stimme durch das Interkom: "Captain auf die Brücke."   
Kurz darauf trat Janeway auf der Brücke aus dem Turbolift. "Bericht" forderte sie. Harry Kim antwortete: "Wir orten einen Planeten der Klasse M. Keine höher entwickelte Zivilisation. Aber viele von uns benötigte Rohstoffe, wie zum Beispiel Dilithium." "In Ordnung, ich werde mit einem Außenteam auf den Planeten beamen." "Das ist leider wegen starken Energiefluktuationen nicht möglich." Erklärte Tuvok mit seiner gewöhnlichen emotionslosen Stimme. "Dann werden wir eben mit dem Delta Flyer auf den Planeten fliegen." Warf Tom Paris ein. "In Ordnung. Paris sie begleiten mich und B´Elanna. Wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten im Shuttlehangar." Plötzlich öffneten sich die Türen zum Turbolift. Ein kleines Etwas huschte auf die Brücke und hüpfte Chakotay auf den Schoß. "Hallo Papi." Die gesamte Brückencrew, außer Tuvok brachen in Gelächter aus, als sie das verdutzte Gesicht von Chakotay sahen. Janeway schmunzelte und hob ihre Tochter auf den Arm. Sie fragte: "Was machst du denn hier?" Naomi erschien mit verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck auf der Brücke. Verlegen murmelte sie: "Entschuldigung Captain, wir haben Verstecken gespielt. Als ich sie fand ist sie einfach weggelaufen." Janeway meinte: "Ist schon in Ordnung, Naomi. Hast du nicht Lust uns auf eine kleine Außenmission zu begleiten?" Naomis Augen leuchteten, als sie sagte: "Sehr gerne Captain." "Ich will auch mit." Empörte sich Anneka. "Du bleibst hier bei deinem Papa." Mit diesen Worten setzte Janeway die Kleine in Chakotays Schoß. Dann verließ sie mit Paris und Naomi die Brücke. Als sie beim Shuttle ankamen wartete B´Elanna bereits.  
  
Seit das Shuttle gestartet war, war bereits eine Stunde vergangen. Anneka befand sich wieder bei Neelix. Chakotay wurde langsam unruhig. Sie hatten noch keine Nachricht erhalten. Der Erste Offizier dachte: Ich hätte sie nicht gehen lassen dürfen. Er dachte an den Traum den er letzte Nacht hatte. Es war der Selbe, den er schon des öfteren geträumt hatte. Unruhe überkam ihn. Sein Seelenfreund hatte ihn gewarnt, seine Frau gehen zu lassen. Hätte er bloß auf ihn gehört...Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Harry Kim sagte: "Wir empfangen eine Nachricht vom Planeten." Gleich darauf erfüllte statisches Rauschen die Brücke. Dann konnte man plötzlich B´Elannas Stimme vernehmen: "Wir... angegriffen...ist schwer verletzt..." Danach brach die Verbindung ab.   
  
Es war sehr schnell gegangen. Plötzlich waren sie da. Eine Gruppe von sechs Humanoiden mit seltsam anmutenden Waffen, hatte das Außenteam eingekreist. Naomi drückte sich ängstlich an Paris Beine. Paris, B´Elanna und Janeway zogen ihre Waffen. Sie versuchten sich den Weg zum Shuttle frei zu kämpfen. Es gelang ihnen auch. Doch ungefähr 20 Meter vor dem Delta Flyer strauchelte Naomi und stürzte. Janeway war die erste die das angstvolle Quietschen des Mädchens wahrnahm. Die Kleine rappelte sich auf. Doch die Fremden waren ihr gefährlich nahe. Sie war nicht schnell genug. Janeway machte kehrt, erreichte das Mädchen, hob es auf die Arme und lief in Richtung des schützenden Shuttles, das B´Elanna und Tom bereits erreicht hatten. Paris rief: "Beeilen sie sich Captain." Er versuchte ihr Deckung zu geben. Eines der fremden Wesen rief: "C´hri." Dann feuerte es. Janeway fiel zu Boden. Paris zögerte keine Sekunde und rannte los. Naomi stand auf. Sie war aus Janeways Armen gefallen, als diese stürzte. Tom rief ihr zu: "Lauf zum Shuttle Naomi." Die Kleine gehorchte und rannte los. Paris hob den Captain hoch. Er lief zum Delta Flyer. Die Einstiegsluke hatte sich schon fast hinter ihm geschlossen, als er einen brennenden Schmerz in seinem Arm spürte. Doch er beachtete es nicht, sondern fauchte B´Elanna an: "Jetzt starte schon endlich." Die Halbklingonin nickte. Zuvor hatte sie einen Notruf an die Voyager geschickt. Behutsam legte Paris Janeway auf den Boden des Shuttles. Er wies Naomi an: "Bring mir das Medkid." Doch Naomi war viel zu verstört, um irgendetwas tun zu können. Paris holte das Erste- Hilfe- Set selbst. Er beugte sich über die reglose Gestalt der Kommandantin. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ihr Gesicht war totenbleich. Auch die Anzeigen auf dem Trikorder verhießen nichts Gutes. B´Elanna hatte einen Kurs auf die Voyager gesetzt und steuerte jetzt den Shuttlehangar an. Paris versuchte die Wunden zu behandeln. Doch Janeways Lebenszeichen schwanden. Naomi weinte und murmelte immer wieder: "Das ist alles meine Schuld. Wenn ich nicht gestolpert wäre..." "Es ist nicht deine Schuld Naomi. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass sie es schaffen wird." Versuchte Paris Naomi zu trösten. "Hoffe ich" fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Plötzlich begann Janeways Körper unkontrolliert zu zucken. Paris beugte sich sofort über sie und verabreichte ihr eine Injektion. Sofort beruhigte sich Janeway wieder. Das Shuttle war nur noch wenige Meter vom Shuttlehangar der Voyager entfernt. Plötzlich stöhnte Janeway auf. Sie öffnete die Augen. Paris meinte: "Sie haben es gleich geschafft, halten sie durch Captain." Janeway versuchte zu Lächeln, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie hustete, dieses Husten jagte Paris einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er kannte dieses Husten. Es war das eines Sterbenden. Janeway fielen die Augen zu. Die Anzeigen auf dem Trikorder erreichten ein bedrohliches Niveau. Paris fasste einen Entschluss. Er hoffte, dass die Voyager die Möglichkeit hatte, sie zu beamen. "Paris an Voyager. Beamen sie drei Personen in die Krankenstation."  
  
Chakotays Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als er den Notruf gehört hatte. Auf der Brücke herrschte Stille. Plötzlich meinte Harry Kim: "Ich orte ein Shuttle, es ist der Delta Flyer. Es ruft uns. "Paris an Voyager. Beamen sie drei Personen auf die Krankenstation. Richten sie den Transporterfokus auf diese Koordinaten aus." Er übermittelte die Koordinaten. Gleich darauf meinte Harry Kim: "Der Transport war erfolgreich." Chakotay hielt es nicht länger auf der Brücke. Er übergab Tuvok das Kommando und begab sich in Richtung Krankenstation.  
  
Auf der Krankenstation materialisierten Naomi und Paris, der den Captain auf den Armen trug. Während er sie zu einer Bioliege trug rief er: "Computer MHN aktivieren." "Nennen sie die Art des..." "Doktor, der Captain ist verletzt." Unterbrach Naomi. Der Arzt trat zum Captain und scannte sie. In diesem Augenblick betrat Chakotay die Krankenstation. Er wurde bleich, als er erkannte, was los war. Er stürzte zur Bioliege. Vorsichtig nahm er die Hand von Kathryn. Sie war kalt. Das MHN meinte: "Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen, so dass ich den Captain untersuchen kann." In diesem Moment öffnete Janeway die Augen. Sie blickte Chakotay an, sah seine Tränen. Er sagte mit tränenerstickter Stimme: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird alles wieder gut." Janeway lächelte schwach. Plötzlich hörte Chakotay ein leises Zischen. Er drehte sich um. Neelix betrat zusammen mit Anneka die Krankenstation. Neelix wollte etwas sagen, doch er brachte bei dem Bild dass sich ihm bot, kein Wort heraus. Anneka sah, dass ihr Vater weinte. Sie lief zu ihm. Dann sah sie ihre Mutter. Jetzt liefen der Kleinen ebenfalls Tränen über die Wangen. Janeway begann mit matter Stimme zu sprechen: "Chakotay, versprich mir etwas." "Alles, was du willst." Er hielt ihre Hand fester. "Versprich mir, dass du meine Crew nach Hause bringst." "Ich verspreche es dir, aber du wirst sie heim bringen. Du wirst es schaffen." Janeway lächelte müde. Sie blickte ihrer Tochter in die Augen. Kathryn meinte: "Du musst dich jetzt um deinen Vater kümmern." Sie umarmte ihre Tochter und ihren Mann. Plötzlich erschlafften ihre Arme. Dann schloss sie die Augen. Die Anzeigen über dem Biobett erloschen. Der Doktor schob den erstarrten Chakotay zur Seite und meinte: "Mr. Paris, geben sie mir das Hypospray von dort." Chakotay nahm seine weinende Tochter in den Arm. Neelix kümmerte sich um Naomi. Der Doktor versuchte alles, doch es gelang ihm nicht Janeway ins Leben zurückzuholen. Chakotay liefen jetzt ebenfalls die Tränen über die Wangen. Er hatte die Frau verloren, die er über alles liebte. Er hatte jetzt nur noch Anneka. Langsam trat er zu dem Biobett, auf dem Janeway lag, gab ihr einen letzten zärtlichen Kuss. Dann drehte er sich um, hob die weinende Anneka hoch und verließ die Krankenstation. Der Doktor aktivierte das Interkom. Er nahm Chakotay die Bürde ab, die Crew zu informieren.   
Auf der Brücke war man fassungslos, als man die Nachricht des Doktors vernahm: "Captain Kathryn Janeway ist heute, bei Sternzeit 343.594, um 21.42 Uhr Bordzeit den Folgen des Angriffs und den Verletzungen erlegen."  
Im Maschinenraum schrie B´Elanna vor Wut: " Verdammt! Verdammt! Warum, haben wir nicht besser aufgepasst, oh verdammt!" Sie sank auf die knie, und fluchte.   
Harry Kim erlitt einen Zusammenbruch, sein Gesicht war kalkweiß, und kalte Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.   
Sogar Tuvok zeigte Emotionen seiner Art. Er senkte den Kopf und ein Schatten der Trauer fiel über sein Gesicht.  
Unbekannte Emotionen durchströmten Seven of Nine, als sie die Nachricht von Janeways Tod hörte. Doch dann wusste sie, dass es Trauer war, sie hatte die Person verloren, der sie am meisten vertraute, und die ihr ein Zuhause auf der Voyager gegeben hatte.  
Auf der Krankenstation weinte Naomi, die noch immer Neelix Hand hielt, doch er stand einfach nur da und bewegte sich nicht.  
Der Doktor deckte den Captain mit einem Tuch zu.   
Tom Paris hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die Wand, seine Verletzung hatte er vergessen, er war nur unendlich verzweifelt, er hatte nicht nur seinen Captain verloren, nein auch die einzige Person, die ihm von Anfang an richtig vertraut hatte, die ihm eine zweite Chance gab.  
Als Chakotay durch die Gänge lief, sah er überall Gesichter, die Trauer und Mitleid zeigten. Doch er ignorierte sie. Er ging in sein Quartier, doch dort erinnerte ihn alles an Kathryn. Anneka sah ihren Vater vorwurfsvoll an: "Warum hast du Mami alleine gehen lassen?" Sie hat Recht, wie konnte ich dich alleine gehen lassen. Er blickte auf das Mädchen herab, ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen, alles erinnerte an seine geliebte Kathryn. "Du hast recht, mein Schatz, komm, lass uns Mami verabschieden. Sie ist nicht weg verstehst du? Sie ist hier, und sie wird es immer sein." Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen, während er Anneka auf den Arm nahm, und versuchte sie zu trösten. Sie war noch so klein, ob sie es überhaupt wirklich verstand, was passiert war? "Das weiß ich doch Papi, Mama hat es mir oft erklärt, sie lebt weiter, hier drin." Mit ihren kleinen Finger deutete sie auf Chakotay Brust, genau da wo das Herz lag.   
"Du hast recht Mäuschen, lass uns jetzt zu Mami gehen, in Ordnung?" Er trauerte noch immer, selbstverständlich. Er musste noch immer mit den Tränen kämpfen, doch Anneka, dieses kleine Mädchen, war tapfer,... wie seine Mutter es war.  
Langsam gingen beide über denn Gang, und erreichten die Krankenstation, dort lag die Kommandantin, versteckt unter einem weißen Tuch. Vorsichtig trat der Indianer an ihre Liege, und setzte seine Tochter ab. Dann zog er vorsichtig das Lacken wieder zurück.   
"Kathryn,... hör mir zu, ich... ich werde alles tun, um die Crew nach hause zu bringen,... und ich werde versuchen Anneka ein guter Vater zu sein,... ach Kathryn sie ist so tapfer, genau wie du... ich werde dich vermissen, obwohl ich weiß,... das du immer bei uns sein wirst. Ich liebe dich, das weißt du,... ich liebe dich Kathryn. Machs gut, ich hoffe du machst es deinen neuen Freunden nicht allzu schwer da oben." Flüsterte er, und bei seinen letzten Worten lachte er bitter. "Mami,... ich hab dich auch ganz toll lieb, versprich mir, das du auf uns aufpassen wirst,...ich weiß das du das tust." Anneka flüsterte nicht, ihre Stimme klang fest, fast stolz. Es wurde leise in der Krankenstation, alle hörten gebannt zu was Anneka, ihrer Mutter zu sagen hatte. Anneka, sie war so jung, und so tapfer, ja, sie hatte Tränen vergossen, doch sie war wie ihre Mutter, stolz und ungebrochen...  
  
Zwei Wochen waren vergangen, die Voyager Besatzung versuchte ihren Pflichten nachgehen, wenn es auch schwer fiel. Chakotay hatte das Kommando übernommen, er saß mit Anneka in seinem Quartier, als Sevens Stimme über Interkom erklang: " Seven of Nine an Captain."  
"Sprechen sie." Für Chakotay klang das "Captain" höchst ungewohnt.  
" Wir orten ein Wurmloch,... es führt in den Alphaquartanten." Chakotay sprang auf, und lief auf die Brücke, dann ging alles ganz schnell, es wurde Kurs auf das Wurmloch gesetzt.  
Es führte wirklich in die Heimat, doch obwohl das ein Grund zum feiern wäre, war nicht die Erwartete Stimmung. Kathryn, wir kommen nach Hause, hörst du? Aber warum bist du nicht hier, das ist nicht fair, überlegte Chakotay. Nur zwei Wochen nach dem Tod des Captains, hieß es für die Crew zurück nach Hause. Zwei Wochen... warum musstest du vorher sterben? Du hättest es verdient Kathryn... Die Voyager flog in das Wurmloch, und befand sich schon wenige Stunden später wieder zu Hause...  
  
"Hallo Seven, wie geht es ihnen?" Tom Paris, ging auf Seven zu, sie drehte sich um. "Ah, Mr. Paris, ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Mir geht es gut, und ihnen?"   
Seit sechszehn Jahren befand sich die einzelnen Voyager Mitglieder wieder auf der Erde, oder auf ihren Heimatplaneten.  
Heute hatten sie sich alle zusammen gefunden, im U.S.S Voyager NCC-74656 Museum. Ja, das Schiff wurde zu einem Museum umgebaut, und war somit das größte Museum auf der Erde. Tausende Besucher kamen Tag täglich, um die legendäre Voyager zu besichtigen.  
Nur heute war sie geschlossen, nur bestimmte Personen hatten zutritt, die ehemalige Besatzung. Alle waren gekommen, einige auch mit ihren Kindern, und ihrer Familie.  
"Danke, mir geht es auch gut,... na ja bis auf ein paar einzelne graue Haare hier und dort." Scherzte Tom. "Da sind sie nicht der einzige, alter Freund." Sagte plötzlich jemand hinter den beiden, es war Harry. " Harry!" Paris umarmte seinen Freund, sie hatten sich mindestens zehn Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. So ging es nicht nur diesen beiden, überall umarmten sich Personen.   
"Nun Harry, sie haben es sicher zu etwas gebracht, oder?" Fragte Paris, und grinste.  
"Wie meinen sie das?" Natürlich wusste Kim auf was der ehemalige Voyager Pilot hinaus wollte.  
"Na ja, Captain sind sie doch mindestens."  
" Falsch, ich habe geheiratet, Libby, und ich unterrichte Musik, in einem Gymnasium. Sehen sie, dort hinten sind meine Schüler." Er zeigte auf eine Gruppe von etwa zwanzig Mann, die nervös ihre Instrumente festhielten.  
"Was? O.K, O.K, ist auch ne Karriere." Entgegnete Paris mit erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck.   
"Was machen sie denn?" Neugierig beugte sich Kim vor, um Tom auch genau zu verstehen, durch das Stimmen Wirrwarr, konnte man sich nicht sehr gut unterhalten.  
"Och, nichts besonderes, ich habe mich wieder mit meinem Vater versöhnt, B´Elanna geheiratet, war Testpilot an einem Institut für Raumfahrt, und habe es dann ganz neben bei noch übernommen." Meinte er fast beiläufig, doch in seiner Stimme konnte man deutlich den Stolz den er fühlte vernehmen.  
"Nichts besonderes, mh?" Harry verdrehte die Augen, und lächelte, dann wandte er sich an Seven, die noch immer in der Nähe stand.  
"Und Seven, was tun sie? Wie ich sehe, tragen sie immer noch ihre Uniform?"  
"Nun, ich wurde nicht gerade mit offenen Armen empfangen, doch das legte sich, dann wurde ich Astrometrischer Offizier, und dann Beraterin der Förderation in Sachen Verteidigung." Sie war nicht mehr ganz so kühl wie zur Zeit Bord der Voyager, doch ganz Mensch war sie noch immer nicht.  
Kim pfiff leise durch die Zähne, was Anerkennung bedeuten sollte, Paris nickte, und applaudierte andeutungsweise.  
"Tom, ich habe dich schon überall gesucht, warum hast du nicht gewartet!" Hörte man eine nicht wirklich empörte Frau rufen.  
" B´Elanna, ich habe Harry und Seven gefunden." Rief Paris ihr zu, und ging nicht auf ihren Vorwurf ein. Die Halbklingonin begrüßte Seven und Kim freundlich, dann meinte Seven:  
"Wie ich sehe, erwarten sie ein Kind."  
"Sie sehen richtig, ich bin schwanger, und Tom ist der glückliche Vater des Jungen."  
"Jungen, es wird kein Junge, es wird ein Mädchen, nicht wahr?" Widersprach Paris, deutete auf Torres dicken Bauch, und schon stritten sich die beiden, Harry stellte zufrieden fest, das sich nicht allzu viel geändert hatte.  
Das Holodeck, in dem die Feier stattfand, füllte sich zusehends. Ein Mann mit schütteren grau-schwarzen Haar, blickte sich suchend um.   
Tom bemerkte ihn zuerst, und rief: " Hey. Doc, hierher!"  
Der Mann drehte sich um, und eilte herbei, auch er wurde herzlich begrüßt.  
"Hallo Doktor, und wie geht es ihnen? Was machen sie so? Ärgern sie immer noch so gerne ihre Patienten?" Meinte Harry, und grinste breit.  
"Ich habe niemals meine Patienten geärgert Mr. Kim!" Empörte sich das Hologramm, doch dann lachte er.  
"Nein, ich war Professor an einem Chirurgischen Hospital, und jetzt unterrichte ich Medizin, unter anderem auch Anneka,... wo ist sie denn? Ach ja, da ist sie ja. Anneka, komm doch mal her!" Rief er. Das junge Mädchen, sie war jetzt schon eine junge Frau, gesellte sich zu der Gruppe. "Hallo meine liebe Patentante,... oh Verzeihung, das hast du mir ja verboten, ich meine Seven of Nine die Umbarmherzige Schönheit." Scherzte die Frau, die ihrer Mutter verdammt ähnlich sah, fröhlich. Die ehemalige Borg lächelte mild.  
" Hey Tom, Harry, wie geht's? Viel zu tun? B´Elanna, was sehe ich denn da, bahnt sich da Nachwuchs an?" Alle plauderten ein wenig, die Stimmung war ausgelassen. Anneka studierte Medizin, und würde in ein paar Monaten den Dienst als Krankenschwester an Bord eines Raumschiffes der Olympic- Klasse antreten.   
Es hatten sich immer kleine Gruppen gebildet, in denen über die "gute alte" Zeit an Bord der Voyager gesprochen wurde, alle lachten, und waren glücklich.  
"Hey, da ist Tuvok. Tuvok! Tuvok!" Anneka hüpfte und ruderte wie wild mit den Armen.   
Tuvok kam auf die kleine Gruppe zu, und auch er wurde sofort mit Fragen bombardiert.  
Er erzählte, das er Captain eines Raumschiffes gewesen ist, der Westtown, das jedoch bei einem Kampf irreparabel beschädigt wurde, jetzt lebe er auf Vulkan, um sein Leben der Logik zu widmen.  
"Hey, Hey, was sehen meine alten Augen denn da, ist das nicht unsere kleine Naomi?" Paris kniff die Augen zusammen, als könne er sie nicht sehen, doch sie hatte die Gruppe bereits bemerkt, und kam auf sie zu.  
"Hallo! Na, Anneka wie geht's? Seven, ich freue mich sie zu sehen." Sie begrüßte auch alle anderen, ihr Haar war noch länger geworden, es reichte ihr nun fast bis zu den Oberschenkeln.  
So verging einige Zeit, es wurde geplaudert und getratscht, Naomi hatte ihr Offizier Studium abgebrochen, und nun war sie Leiterin des Voyager Museums.   
"Wo ist dein Vater Anneka?" Fragte Tuvok, und blickte sich suchend um.  
"Oh, Daddy... er ist... er wollte sich das Schiff ansehen. Er war seit wir gelandet sind nicht mehr hier," Erklärte Anneka "Seven schläfst du immer noch in einem Alkofen? Seven? Patentanteee? Wo ist sie den hin?"   
"Keine Ahnung, vor ein paar Sekunden stand sie noch hier neben mir." Meinte Harry, doch bald machte sich keiner mehr große Gedanken darüber, es war schon wieder ein Gespräch im Gange.  
Chakotay betrat die Brücke der Voyager. Alles war so, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte, der Hauptschirm zeigte das Zeichen der Förderation, und Displays und Konsolen leuchteten.  
Langsam ging Chakotay die kleine Treppe hinunter, und setzte sich in den Sessel des ersten Offiziers. Wehmütig blickte er auf Kathryns Platz, zaghaft strich er über das weiche Polster, und dachte an seine Zeit an Bord der Voyager.  
Tom, Harry, B´Elanna und Tuvok waren auch schon hier gewesen, jeder für sich, und alle hatten traurig ihren Erinnerungen nachgehangen. Selbst Tuvok konnte man seine Empfindungen ein wenig ansehen.  
"Kathryn hörst du mich, wir sind zu Hause, ich bin mir sicher, das du uns geholfen hast,... hab ich recht? Du hast uns das Wurmloch geschickt,... ich weiß es." Flüsterte Chakotay leise, und eine Träne ran über seine Wange, er hatte lange nicht mehr geweint, doch jetzt... die Brücke weckte so viele traurige, aber auch schöne Erinnerungen.  
Seven of Nine betrat den Frachtraum, dort stand er, ihr Alkofen. Nein, es war nicht der richtige, ein kleines Schild wies darauf hin:  
  
  
Frachtraum 2  
Unterkunft von Zivilistin Seven of Nine (Spezies: Mensch-Borg)  
Nachbildung eines Borgalkofens.  
  
Das original hatte Seven zu sich genommen, er hatte Unmengen an Energie verbraucht, als sie ihn nicht mehr benötigte hatte sie ihn abgeschaltet, doch sie schlief noch immer darin, wohl eher aus Gewohnheit, als aus Ablehnung gegenüber des Menschwerdens. Ja, sie hatte sich damit abgefunden ein Mensch zu sein. Ihr Leben war gut, doch etwas hatte immer gefehlt,... immer? Nein, nicht immer, an Bord der Voyager war es da. Eine Freundin, eine Vertraute, eine Mutter. Kathryn Janeway. Seven hatte nie mehr eine solche Person gefunden,... Freunde ja, aber nie mehr eine Kathryn Janeway.  
Seven verließ den Frachtraum, um sich wieder aufs Holodeck zu begeben. Auch Chakotay war auf dem Weg dorthin.   
Langsam glitt das Schott beiseite, mit einem vertrauten Zischen.  
"Hallo Daddy!" Rief Anneka, als sie Chakotay sah. Er begrüßte die kleine Gruppe, die noch immer beieinander stand. Kurze Zeit später traf auch Seven wieder ein.  
"Ich muss jetzt die Gäste begrüßen, bis gleich." Meinte Naomi, und eilte auf eine kleine Bühne, auf der ein Redepult und ein altmodisches Mikrophon standen.  
"Darf ich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten, meine Damen und Herren?" Sprach Naomi ins Mikrophon, und es wurde schlagartig ruhig.  
"Ich will sie alle Rechtherzlich begrüßen, im U.S.S Voyager Museum. Wahrscheinlich waren einige von ihnen schon einmal hier..." Die Besucher lachten kurz, und wurden wieder leise.  
"Natürlich, schließlich haben sie alle einst auf diesem Schiff gedient. Die Voyager ist ein wundervolles kleines Schiff, und... sie hatte einen wundervollen Captain." Naomi senkte kurz den Kopf, um zu schlucken, sie war den Tränen nahe. "Ich... hatte eigentlich vor einige Sätze über Kathryn Janeway zu sprechen... aber jetzt glaube ich, das ich nicht die richtige Person dafür bin. Damals... an Bord der Voyager war ich noch so jung, ich habe Captain Janeway nie richtig kennen gelernt... aber es gibt eine Person die es hat, und ich möchte sie nun bitten zu mir zu kommen, und uns etwas über Kathryn zu erzählen." Sie blickte zu Chakotay, der mit den Tränen kämpfte. Alle blickten auf ihn, und so stellte er sich neben Naomi. Sie trat einen schritt zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen. Er begann:  
"Ja, ich kannte Kathryn Janeway,... doch diese besondere Frau... meine Frau, konnte man nie ganz kennen lernen. Ich weiß nur, das sie ein Mensch mit so unendlich viel Ausdauer, und Willensstärke war. Sie war einzigartig, immer darauf bedacht das richtige zu tun.   
Sie hatte auch schwächen,... sicher. Zum Beispiel ihre Kaffeesucht, ohne mindestens drei Tassen am Tag war sie unausstehlich." Ein bestätigendes Raunen ging durch die Menge. Chakotay fuhr fort: "Doch ich weiß, das es nicht nur die starke und unerschütterliche Kathryn gab, nein, ich wusste, das sie verletzlich war. Auch sie brauchte Trost und Zuspruch, auch sie war oft traurig, doch das zeigte sie nie, nur um Hoffnung zu schenken. An dem Tag, an dem sie starb, fühlte ich eine unendliche Leere,... doch ich musste stark sein, ich versuchte so zu sein wie sie,... doch gelungen ist mir das wohl nie.  
Als wir das Wurmloch fanden,... ich bin sicher Kathryn hat es geschickt, so seltsam das jetzt auch klingen mag. Sie hat versprochen uns nach Hause zu bringen, und sie hat es getan,... auf ihre Art. Ich weiß, alles was ich hier sage,... alles was ich damit sagen will ist, das Kathryn Janeway ein Mensch mit Gefühlen, und Empfindungen war, wie jeder andere auch, sie war nicht immer der distanzierte, kühle Captain, wie sie sich immer zeigte. Sie war ein Mensch,... der Mensch den ich liebte,... den wir alle Liebten, auf unsere Art, und der uns genommen wurde. Doch wir behielten sie immer bei uns, in unseren Herzen, ich hoffe es wird auch so bleiben... Danke." Er stieg von de Bühne, er weinte. Auch die anderen weinten, Chakotays Rede hatte sie getroffen. Tom Paris begann zögernd zu klatschen, wenig später stimmten die anderen mit ein...  
  
Ende  
  
Anmerkung der Autoren: "Schnief, wir hatten gerade unsere depressive Phase. Es ist unser Erstlingswerk, also seid gnädig und schickt uns ein Feedback.  
Der Titel gefällt uns auch nicht sonderlich, wenn euch ein besserer einfällt, wir sind offen für Vorschläge.  
  
  



End file.
